


Horror Films

by furbypocalypse



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbypocalypse/pseuds/furbypocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton watch the second Haunting in Connecticut movie. {short oneshot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Films

Ashton knew Luke was terrified of horror movies. 

He knew. 

Ashton was merely trying to get his best friend to push his boundaries, and he knew he'd agree to a movie night with him, no questions asked. I mean, how could he say no? Any time with the drummer was time well spent to Luke. 

The two boys were now curled up beneath a blanket, staring intently at the screen. Aside from it being horrifying beyond all reason, the second Haunting in Conneticut movie had an overall excellent plot. 

But, before they were even halfway into the movie, Luke had pulled the blanket up to his nose, just below his eyes so he could still watch. Ashton was having no troubles, and didn't even acknowledge the fact that Luke was pressing further into his side with every mildly frightening event in the movie. That is, until the younger let out a quiet little yell, shrinking under the blanket and hiding his face against Ashton's side. He was shaking so badly now that the drummer couldn't help but acknowledge it. 

"Luke.." he murmured, pulling the blanket down from his face slowly. Luke looked up to him, blue eyes wide as he shook from fear. "It's just a movie, Lukey, it's not real." 

All the guitarist could do was nod in agreement and rest his head against his friend's chest, and they continued to watch the movie.

It wasn't long before Luke was whimpering and cowering against Ashton once again, and the elder was petting hair. He'd hush him every once in a while and kiss the top of his head in comfort, knowing it would make him a little less scared each time. 

At the climax of the movie, Luke was shrieking at every sudden movement, at every unexpected noise, everything. Ashton, on the other hand, was leaning forward, so into the movie that he was hardly petting his mate's hair. It wasn't until a tear had rolled down Luke's cheek, fell from his jaw and barely landed on the elder's hand. He lifted his head immediately, reaching around the dark room for the remote. As soon as the movie was paused, Ashton was brushing tears from Luke's face, hushing him. 

"It's not real." he murmured, pressing a kiss to Luke's nose. It was the most heartbreaking thing to see his best mate cry, and he'd do anything to make it stop. The younger wasn't even embarasssed at this point, just petrified. He couldn't do anything but rest his head against Ashton and stare straight ahead, trying to make those awful images go away. 

Ashton only let go of the younger for a second to turn off the movie and return to the Netflix home screen. "You know I'd never let anything hurt you, Lukey." he hummed softly, smoothing Luke's hair back, away from his forehead. "You know that, right? I'll never let anyone or anything ever hurt you, ever." Ashton felt as though he couldn't stress this enough, couldn't tell Luke enough times how much he meant to him. 

Luke gave a weak nod in response, eyes still glued to a spot on the wall. "Hey." Ashton mumbled, pulling the younger closer, nearly on top of him. 

"Hm?" the vocalist replied, looking up to Ashton's eyes. 

"You wanna watch Mean Girls, Lukey?" 

"Yeah."


End file.
